Espoir
by Alyx Engel
Summary: voyant leurs secret reveler Itsuki, Thomas et Brooklyn ne font plus partis des Mariners avec l'aide de Toua et des Lycaons il refont leurs vies et leurs carriers
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille, je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Brooklyn et lis le message.

 _''_ _Regarde les infos. Toua''_

Les infos pourquoi? Je m'assoie à la table, ouvre mon portable et place mes écouteurs pour de pas les réveiller.

 **Animatrice : … suite à cette nouvelle le monde du baseball et bouleverser, en effets cette informateur anonyme en plus de son témoignage nous a envoyer une photo la voici.**

Une photo de moi et thomas nous embrassant à la sortie d'un bar passe en direct avec comme sous-titre : Déviance au baseball. Comment, comment ont-ils eu cette photo et surtout comment se permet-il de nous juger? Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mon visage et retient avec difficulté un sanglot, ne pas les réveiller, ne pas les réveiller, merdes. Mon portable sonne à nouveau, un message du coach.

 _Coach : Takami ce n'est pas la peine que toi ou Thomas viennent au prochains prochain match ni au suivant, vous être renvoyer de l'équipe._

Renvoyer juste parce que nous somme ensemble, mon portable se mit à sonner a de nombreuse reprise me montrant des messages d'insulte de la part de mes ancien coéquipier ceux qui se prétendait mes amis. Ce fut la goutte de trop j'enfuie mon visage dans mes mains éclatant en bruyant sanglots, je n'entends pas Thomas se lever et courir vers moi je ne m'aperçois de sa présence que lorsqu'il passe ses bras autour de mes épaule et cri à Brooklyn de se réveiller.

 **Thomas : Brooklyn debout vite… Itsuki. Itsuki qu'est-ce qu'il y a…**

Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, brook s'agenouille a coter de moi. Je me jette dans ses bras le serrent de toute mes force.

 **Brooklyn : Itsuki ça ne va pas ? Tu es blessé?**

J'essaie de parler mais tout ce qui sort de mes lèvres son des sanglots déchirant, j'entends Thomas refermer brusquement un portable avant de le tendre à Brooklyn puis un bruit de craquement avant de voir mon téléphone partir en miettes. Brook se lève brusquement me fessant tomber de sur ses genoux, Pourquoi ne veut-il plus de moi?

 **Brooklyn : Bande d'enfoirés.**

Je pleure de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se transforme en hurlement de chagrin, Thomas se précipite à mes coter me serrent dans ses bras et frottant doucement mon dos.

 **Thomas : Brooklyn, espèce d'idiot tu ne vois pas que tu lui as fait de la peine.**

Brook baisse les yeux vers moi rougissant de honte. Il s'agenouille à mes coter nous seront Thomas et moi contre son torse.

 **Brooklyn : Désoler mes chéries… Itsuki mon amour je suis désoler.**

Ses mots me rassure un peux, mais sans pour autant arrêter mes sanglots après plus d'une heure, je fini par me calmer sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer. Une autre heure passe avant que mes larmes se tarisse et disparaisse, je reste tout de même accrocher a brook refusant de le lâcher. Il finit par me ramener au lit, me portant comme une princesse dès que nous sommes assis, Thomas s'installe à mes coter caressent doucement mes cheveux et ma joue.

 **Thomas : Ça va aller Itsuki ?**

 **Itsuki : oui je crois… désoler de vous avoir inquiéter.**

 **Brooklyn : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.**

 **Thomas : Brook raison.**

Ils déposent chacun leur tour un doux baisser sur mes lèvre me fessant sourire légèrement, je m'installe confortablement dans les bras de Brooklyn posant ma tête sous son menton. On cogne à la porte.

 **Thomas : J'y vais.**

Pendent qu'il se dirige vers la porte brook s'allonge et me couvre de ses bras.

 **Thomas : Toua qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

Toua. Je lève la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant, qui visiblement n'a pas attendu qu'on lui donne la permission pour entrer.

 **Toua : Je suis venue voir comment allait Itsuki. Visiblement ce n'est pas la grande forme.**

En effets mes yeux doivent être rouge et gonfler.

 **Toua : désoler pour la rection de ton entraineur et selles de tes coéquipier. Pour quelqu'un d'hyperémotif se doit être dur.**

Je me relève sur mes coudes comment est-il au courants. Brooklyn se rassoie brusquement me fessant le lâcher.

 **Brooklyn : COMMENT EST TU AU COURANT?**

 **Toua : J'ai mes contacts, mais ne t'en fait pas je n'utiliserais pas mes information contre toi plutôt pour toi.**

 **Itsuki : Pourquoi?**

 **Toua : plusieurs propriétaires d'équipe se son réunis. Ils espèrent faire passer une nouvelle loi qui interdirait au personne gay de pratiquer un sport au niveau professionnelle, et si il réussisse à discréditer votre couple il pourrait réussir à légaliser leur loi stupide si cela arriver vous ne serait pas les seuls à être renvoyer.**

 **Thomas : Pas les seuls. qui d'autre?**

 **Toua : Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.**

Thomas fronce les sourcils il ne lui fait pas confiance.

 **Thomas : Pourquoi devrions nous te faire confiance?**

 **Toua : Parce que je fais partit de ceux qui seront renvoyer.**

 **Itsuki : Toi aussi?**

 **Toua : En effets.**

 **Itsuki : Comment pourrions-nous les empêcher?**

 **Toua : Au prochain match il faudrait sensibiliser le plus de fans à notre cause.**

 **Thomas : malheureusement comme tu le sais nous avons été renvoyé, alors nous ne serons pas au prochain match.**

Toua se mit à rire doucement.

 **Toua : Vous avez été renvoyé des mariner, mais les lycaons seront ravie que vous les rejoignez.**

Je me lève du lit pour lui faire face.

 **Itsuki : Alors ce match nous le jouerons ensemble.**

 **Toua : Oui alors qu'on pense tu, coéquipier?**

Il me tend la main. Je regard Thomas et Brooklyn ils hochent la tête, et sans hésiter je lui la serre fermement.

 **Itsuki : Coéquipier.**

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Thomas point de vue.

Je regarde Toua quitter la pièce et me tourne vers Itsuki, il regarde droit devant lui le regard ferme et les point serrer. Je m'approche doucement et le serre dans mes bras.

 **Thomas : Je n'aime pas dire ça mais il a raison rejoindre les lycaons et la seule solution on ne peut pas les laisser passer cette loi.**

 **Itsuki : Je sais mais… est-ce qu'on va réussir.**

 **Brooklyn : Bien sûr qu'on va réussir.**

Il se lève et nous serre pratiquement de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

 **Thomas : Brook, tu serres trop fort.**

Il nous lâche gêner avant de déposer un baisser sur mon front, on s'échange un bref regard. Je passe mes mains le long des hanches d'Itsuki avec un sourire malicieux, je voie ses joues devenir rapidement rouge. Il recul mais Brooklyn passe ses bras autour de ses épaule l'immobilisant, je l'embrasse doucement et me mets à le chatouiller. Il éclate de rire et commence à se tortiller essayant d'échapper à mes doigt, après de quelque seconde brook commence à le chatouiller aussi. Ils tombent sur le lit Itsuki me lance son oreiller, la bataille commence et dire qu'il y à peine une heure il était en larmes dans les bras de brook. Après une quinzaine de minutes on finit par se calmer, je me redresse sur mes coude et embrasse délicatement Itsuki, je sens Brooklyn passer une main sous mon menton m'attirant dans un baisser passionner. Je passe doucement une main dans les cheveux Itsuki. Mon portable sonne.

 _''_ _J'ai parlé à l'entraineur, il a confirmé ce que je disais vous êtes les bienvenue dans l'équipe. Il a prévu une pratique demain pour que les autre joueurs s'habitue à votre présence, soyer au stade à 8h30._

 _P.S. Racheter un portable a Itsuki et qu'il m'envoie son numéro, j'ai donné les vôtres aux autres joueurs._

 _Toua.''_

Décidément il n'a pas perdue de temps… attend comment a-t-il un nos numéros.

 _''_ _Toua comment a tu eu nos numéro._

 _Thomas.''_

 _''_ _Secret._

 _Toua.''_

 **Thomas : Toua ma envoyer un message, pratique demains. Il faut être au stade à 8h30.**

 **Itsuki : déjà une pratique?**

 **Thomas : L'entraineur veut que les autres joueurs s'habituent à notre présence.**

L'inquiétude assombri son regard, en effets avec les nouvelle même si il ne s'agit d'un chaine peux regarder il aura forcément quelque joueur au courant pour notre relations. Je posse mon front contre le sien le regardent droit dans les yeux.

 **Thomas : Sa va aller trésor, je serais la et Brooklyn aussi, sans oublier toua. Si l'un deux fait la moindre remarque ou un simple geste déplacer je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.**

 **Brooklyn : Compte sur moi pour lui botter le derrière.**

Cette remarque le fit rire un peu chassant ses angoisses.

 **Thomas : Allez préparer vous il faut aller faire les course aujourd'hui et aller chercher un nouveaux portable à Itsuki.**

Le reste de la journée se passe sans grand problèmes, si ce n'est qu'un gros orage qui nous surprend sur le chemin du retour et la voiture qu'il nous a éclaboussé. C'est donc tremper et couver de boue que nous rentrons chez nous.

 **Itsuki : décidément cette journée fut haute en couleurs.**

Cette remarque fit rire à grand éclats Brooklyn.

 **Thomas : J'aurais préféré qu'il y ait moins de brun… Brooklyn imbéciles tu mets de la boue partout.**

 **Brooklyn : Pas grave sa se nettoie.**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et couler un grand bain chaud, après quelque minutes nos vêtements salle jonche sur le sol blanc de la salle. Itsuki s'est confortablement blottie contre mon torse alors que je lui lave doucement les cheveux, à peine ai-je fini de les lui rincer que Brooklyn m'envoie une grande gerbe d'eau éclaboussant tout.

 **Thomas : Brooklyn cesse de faire l'idiot.**

J'ai juste le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Itsuki l'éclabousse à son tour.

 **Thomas : Et toi Itsuki ne l'encourage pas.**

Malgré mes protestations un bagarre d'eau éclats et lorsque nous sortons du bain absolument tout et tremper du sol au plafond. En dirait bien que je vais devoir tout nettoyer, Itsuki et Brooklyn se dirige vers la chambre pour prétendument faire le lit mais les connaissant cela va se terminer en bataille d'oreiller. En effets quelque minutes après qu'ils sont sortie leurs éclats de rire emplissent la maison, quand j'entre à mon tours dans la pièce. Je vois Brook a genou sur Itsuki le chatouillant, des plumes d'oreiller son accrocher aux cheveux encore tremper de celui-ci.

 **Thomas : N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous feriez le lit.**

 **Brooklyn : Désoler Thomas.**

 **Thomas : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me mettre en colère contre vous deux?**

Je range les oreillers et nettoie tranquillement la pièce.

 **Itsuki : Parce que tu nous aime trop.**

 **Thomas : Surement.**

Brooklyn m'aide à faire le lit, je sors le séchoir et m'assoie sur ses genoux.

 **Thomas : Allez viens ici Itsuki, je vais sécher tes cheveux.**

Je tapote l'espace devant moi, il si assoie me tournant le dos. Je commence par lui enlever toute les plumes avant de les sécher, lorsque je termine je passer une dernière fois mes mains dans sa cheveux ils sont si doux. Je dépose un baisser sur le sommet de sa tête.

 **Itsuki : Demain sera une journée important j'espère que tout se passera bien.**

 **Thomas : Ne tend fait pas je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.**

 **Brooklyn : Pas la peine de stresser Itsuki.**

Il s'allonge nous serrons doucement dans ses bras, Itsuki posse sa tête contre mon torse et s'endors. Rapidement les ronflements de Brooklyn se font entendre, je reste réveiller encore quelque minutes caressant les cheveux Itsuki avant de sombre dans un sommeil profond à mon tour.

Le lendemain

Nous arrivons devant le stade de Lycaons, c'est la première pratique depuis que nous avons rejoint l'équipe. Je suis nerveux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil mon portable 8h25, nous sommes à l'heure. Nous entrons dans le stade Toua viens nous accueillir et nous guide vers les vestiaires j'ouvre la porte.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Itsuki point de vue.

Thomas ouvre la porte à peine sommes-nous entrer que les regards se tourne vers nous. Certains joueur se lèvent mais contrairement au insulte au quelle je m'attendais, ce sont des mots de soutient et de compassion qu'il nous s'adresse. Du quoi de l'œil je vois Kojima se diriger vers nous.

 **Kojima : Toua m'a appris pour votre renvoie. Je suis désoler vous avez mon soutient ainsi que celui de tout l'équipe.**

Il tend la main vers moi je la serre sans hésitation, il se tourne ensuite vers Thomas et Brooklyn. Les joueurs qui c'étais lever s'avance à leur tours et nous serrent la main chacun notre tour.

 **Itsuki : Merci… Merci tout le monde.**

Ideguchi se poste devant moi et me tend lui aussi une main amicale, mais quand je la prends il m'attire vers lui et me serre dans ses bras avant de me donner une grande claque amicale dans le dos.

 **Ideguchi : t'inquiète c'est normal entre coéquipier de se soutenir.**

Je sens Thomas poser une main rassurante sur mon épaule et s'avance un peu.

 **Thomas : Merci.**

Peu de temps après la pratique commence, et la première chose que je remarque est que l'ambiance et très différente que quand nous étions chez les marines. Certes il y a toujours cette envie de s'améliorer et de gagner, cette détermination, mais il y a aussi cette sensation d'être une équipe. Des encouragements et des félicitations se font fréquemment entendre même de la part du coach. Alors qu'avant il n'y avait que des insultes, nous étions diviser. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, toujours pousser à avoir les meilleures performances et ce à n'importe quelle pris. Je m'aperçois que cette camaraderie ma grandement manquer, surtout quand un joueur se permet de faire un blague. A la première pause Toua vient vers moi.

 **Toua : Alors Itsuki comment trouve tous l'entrainement?**

 **Itsuki : C'est très différent qu'avec les Mariners mais dans le bon sens. C'est la première fois depuis que je joue en pro que j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une équipe.**

A peine ma phrase finit qu'un Imai passe un bras autour de mes épaules

 **Imai : Évidement que vous faite partit de l'équipe.**

Il se tourne vers le reste de l'équipe.

 **Imai : Hey les gars vous avez entendu se cher Itsuki n'a que l'impression de faire partit de l'équipe.**

Dès l'instant où il finit sa phrase les autres joueurs laisse échapper des exclamations outrer et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit je se pris par un avalanche d'accolade et d'étreinte. J'éclate de rire, du coin de l'œil je vois Thomas et Brooklyn se rapprocher. Brook se place derrière moi et me prend moi ainsi que deux autre joueurs dans ses bras.

 **Coach : Hey l'entrainement n'est pas fini.**

 **Tous : Compris coach.**

L'entrainement reprend et quand il se termine Kojima se dirige vers moi.

 **Kojima : Alors que pense tu de l'équipe jusqu'à présent ?**

 **Itsuki : C'est très différent de ce que a quoi je m'attendais, vous êtes tous si gentils et compréhensif à l'opposer des Mariners quoi.**

 **Kojima : C'était si horrible que ça?**

 **Itsuki : Oui mais le pire était la pression chaque erreur étais souligner chaque réussite discréditer, les batteurs et les lanceurs ont littéralement été monté les uns contre les autres le plus horrible c'est que personne ne le voit qu'après le première entrainement c'est considéré comme normal.**

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

 **Kojima : Je suis désolé Itsuki.**

 **Itsuki : Ça va, c'est juste que... A bien y repenser je me rends compte à quelle point j'ai été un connard et se sans même le voir.**

 **Ideguchi : C'est vrai que tu es diffèrent que lorsque nous, nous sommes affrontés lors du dernier match.**

Il se place à mes coter et passe un bras autour de mes épaule

 **Itsuki : Oui… Désoler pour ce que j'ai fait.**

 **Ideguchi : Ne t'en fait pas c'est du passer.**

 **Kojima : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Satoshi.**

 **Idegushi : Imai et les autre m'en envoyer vous chercher ils ont prévue fêter leur arriver parmi nous.**

 **Itsuki : merci c'est gentil Ideguchi.**

 **Ideguchi : C'est rien t'en fait pas et pas d'Ideguchi entre nous tu fais partie de l'équipe mon prénom est Satoshi.**

 **Kojima : Et moi Hiromichi.**

 **Itsuki : Merci.**

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux Thomas semble le remarquer lui et Brook viennent vers moi.

 **Thomas : Ça va Itsuki?**

J'essuie rapidement mes larmes gêné.

 **Itsuki : Ça va c'est rien.**

 **Satoshi : Dit vous êtes libre se soir.**

 **Thomas : Oui pourquoi?**

 **Satoshi : L'équipe a prévue de fêter votre arriver.**

 **Thomas : Vraiment?**

 **Satoshi : Bien sûr.**

Je suis heureux ils nous ont accueilli à bras ouvert. Après les douches nous, nous dirigeons vers le bar le plus proche la fête. Après 2h30 heure Brooklyn et moi nous assoyons je regarde les autres faire la fête, mais mes yeux se ferme petit à petit confiant je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Brook et m'endors doucement.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas point de vue.

Je me retourne vers Itsuki et Brooklyn, je ne suis pas surpris de les voir endormit. Je m'avance vers eux et secoue doucement Itsuki

 **Thomas : aller Itsuki, Brooklyn ont va rentrer.**

Je les vois se réveiller à contre cœur et se lèvent, je jette un coup d'œil au allons tours plusieurs membre de l'équipe dorment. Je vois Hiromichi porter Satoshi comme une princesse, il se dirige vers nous.

 **Hiromichi : Alors vous allez rentrer vous aussi.**

 **Thomas : oui il est tard.**

Je serre Itsuki contre moi, après avoir salué Hiromichi nous rentrons chez nous. A peine arriver ils se dirigent presque de façons automatique vers la chambre et se couche tout habiller, je range un peux l'entrer et vais les rejoindre. Je mets Itsuki en pyjama et déshabille Brook avant de me coucher a leurs coter.

Une semaine plus tard

La transitions ses bien passer, les Lycaons nous ont accueilli à bras ouvert nous nous sommes très vite senti chez nous. Aujourd'hui Toua nous a prévenu que des journalistes allait venir interviewer l'équipe après l'entrainement, celui si vient de se terminer. Nous sortant des douche et je vois Satoshi se dirige vers nous.

 **Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui y a Satoshi.**

 **Satoshi : Toua m'a dit que des journalistes allait venir je vous juste vérifier vous alliez bien.**

Oui, mais de mon point de vue je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui est nerveux.

 **Itsuki : Nous ça va et toi?**

Il rougie et détourne le regard.

 **Satoshi : Ça va.**

 **Brooklyn : Il n'y a pas de raison de son faire voyant.**

Il lui donner une grande claque amicale dans le dos le fessant tituber. J'entends Hiromichi nous appeler.

 **Hiromichi : Ils sont arrivés.**

Il passe un bras autour des épaule de Satoshi et dépose un baisser sur sa tempe. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la salle au nous, nous préparons pour les matchs. Lorsque nous arrivons toua et déjà la et deux journaliste nous attende je vois Itsuki se crisper.

 **Thomas : Ça va aller t'inquiète.**

Nous nous assoyant l'interview comment.

 **Journaliste 1 : Nous voudrions vous remercier de nous accorder cette interview et visible comme je peux le constater Ideguchi et toujours aussi nerveux.**

Je tourne mon regard vers Satoshi en effets il est pale comme un linge et tremble un peux attend, il a dit comme toujours. Je fronce les sourcils Toua le remarque.

 **Toua : Il est toujours comme sa pendent les interviews, c'est presque devenue une tradition.**

Sa remarque fait rire les journalistes et détend un peu Satoshi.

 **Journaliste 2 : Plusieurs de nos lecteurs s'interroge sur la raisons pour laquelle les trois aces des Mariners on rejoint l'équipe des Lycaons?**

 **Thomas : ses simples Itsuki et moi ont été renvoyé et Brooklyn à démissionner.**

 **Journaliste 1 : Renvoyer, est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la photo qui est passé aux nouvelles.**

 **Itsuki : En effets c'est pour cette raison.**

Les journalistes semblent surpris.

 **Journaliste 1 : Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire qua cause de votre relations et de votre orientation sexuelle vous avez perdu vos poste.**

 **Toua : En effets au niveau professionnel, l'homophobie est plus présente que l'on le croit.**

A ma grande surprise les journalistes semble choquer par ses déclarations. Le reste de l'interview se passe bien après que celle si fut fini le coach vient nous voire il semble en colère.

 **Hiromichi : Un problème coach?**

 **Coach : L'entraineur des Mariners ma envoyer une demande de match pour la semaine prochain et aussi une requête pour que je renvoie Itsuki, Thomas et Brooklyn.**

Quoi, même ici il essai de ruiner nos carrières. Je vois des larmes perler aux coins des yeux d'Itsuki il baisse la tête.

 **Itsuki : Alors vous avez pris votre décision.**

 **Coach : En en effets. Je lui aie dit d'aller au diable se n'est pas lui qui choisit les membres de mon équipe.**

 **Thomas : Merci.**

 **Coach : C'est rien, mais préparer vous nous avons un match dans une semaine.**

 **Tous : Bien coach.**

En nous dirigeons vers le stationnement, je passe bras autour des épaule d'Itsuki je remarque qu'il tremble.

 **Thomas : Ça va Itsuki?**

 **Itsuki : Pas vraiment, je suis nerveux pour le match.**

 **Hiromichi : Vraiment?**

 **Toua : En effets joué contre vos anciens coéquipiers ne seras pas facile.**

 **Hiromichi : oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont forts.**

 **Toua : ce n'est pas à ça que je fessais allusion.**

Brooklyn passe un bras autour de la taille d'Itsuki et l'amener vers la voiture. J'en profite pour me diriger vers toua et les autres de sorte Itsuki n'entende pas ce que je dis.

 **Thomas : Vu les messages qu'ils ont envoyé j'ai peur pour Itsuki, j'ignore s'il pourra leurs faires face.**

 **Satoshi : Message, quelle message ?**

 **Thomas : Des insultes pour la plupart mais aussi des menaces.**

 **Hiromichi : et se alors que vous étiez toujours dans l'équipe.**

 **Thomas : Oui. Ne fait pas cette tête la, Hiromichi la notions d'équipe n'est pas la même pour les Mariners que pour les Lycaons.**

 **Satoshi : Ne t'en fait pas Thomas, Itsuki est fort.**

Je baisse la tête évitant leur regard dois-je leur dire je jette un coup d'œil vers Brook et Itsuki ils sont presque a la voiture.

 **Satoshi : Qu'est-ce qui y a Thomas?**

J'hésite ils ont été très gentils avec nous mais.

 **Toua : Ils finiront par le savoir que ce soit toi qui leurs dit ou par ses réaction.**

 **Thomas : Itsuki… Itsuki est hyperémotif.**

Ma réponse semble les surprendre

 **Hiromichi : Hyperémotif que veut tu dire.**

 **Thomas : C'est assez difficile à expliquer, il ressent ses émotions beaucoup plus intensément que la normale.**

 **Hiromichi : A quel point ?**

 **Thomas : Prenons l'exemple des messages comment auriez-vous réagit.**

 **Hiromichi : J'aurais été on colère.**

 **Satoshi : J'aurais surement pleuré.**

 **Thomas : Longtemps?**

 **Satoshi : Quelque minute.**

 **Thomas : Lorsqu'il les a reçu il s'est en effets mis à pleurer … pendent deux heures.**

Je regarde leur expression ils sont à la fois choquer et surpris.

 **Satoshi : Deux heures.**

 **Thomas : Comme je le disais il ressent ses émotif plus intensément et ne les contrôle pas bien, c'est pour cela que j'ai peur de sa réactions lorsqu'il devra leurs faire face.**

 **Toua : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'équipe sera là pour le soutenir.**

Il se tourne vers Hiromichi et Satoshi.

 **Toua : N'est-ce pas?**

 **Hiromichi : Bien sûr.**

 **Thomas : Merci.**

J'entends Brooklyn m'appeler ils sont arrivés à la voiture, Toua a raison l'équipe sera la peut-être ai-je eu tort de m'inquiète. Je rejoins Itsuki et Brook, le chemin jusqu'à notre maison me semble un peu plus long que d'habitude. Une fois arrivé je sens Itsuki passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **Itsuki : Ça va Thomas?**

 **Thomas : Oui, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour le match et ta réactions face au à nos anciens coéquipier ou plutôt face à leurs commentaire.**

Il me serre un peu plus fort.

 **Itsuki : Je vois.**

Brook passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

 **Brooklyn : T'inquiète Thomas on sera la ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.**

 **Thomas : Oui c'est vrai.**

Il m'embrase doucement et nous allons nous coucher je tard quand même un peu à trouver le sommeil mais fini par m'endormir.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	5. Chapter 5

Itsuki point de vue

Je me réveille sentent Brooklyn bouger sous moi, j'ouvre les yeux et le voit fixer le plafond il semble inquiet. Je me lève sur mes coude et dépose un baisser sur sa joue.

 **''** **Allez dit moi ce qui ne va pas.''**

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre son torse.

 **''** **Tous va bien se passer n'est pas? ''**

 **''** **Brook. ''**

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et caresse sa joue.

 **''** **Pendent le match ils seront là … Tous va bien se passer n'est-ce pas? ''**

Je vois il s'inquiète donc pour ça.

 **''** **Bien sûr que oui on serra, l'équipe sera la et pout importe ce qui va arriver en y fera face ensemble.''**

 **''** **Vraiment ''**

 **''** **Bien sûr. ''**

Je voie Thomas bouger du coin de l'œil, il se tourne vers nous et pose sa tête cotre l'épaule de brook avant de se réveiller, il dépose un baisser sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers moi et m'embrasser.

 **''** **Bon matin. ''**

 **''** **Bon matin. ''**

Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

 **''** **Ça va Brook? ''**

Celui si se redressa et s'assied dans le lit, des larmes se mit à perler au coin de ses yeux. Thomas le pris doucement dans ses bras, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux avant de couler sur mes joue. Puis un bras m'enlace, brook m'attire contre lui je pose ma tête contre son cou. Je sens Thomas passer une main dans mes cheveux avant de déposer un baisser sur le sommet de ma tête.

 **''** **Ça va aller vous deux? ''**

 **''** **Oui je crois. ''**

 **''** **Peut-être. ''**

La voix de Brooklyn tremble légèrement d'inquiétude. Je vois le regard de Thomas prendre une aire presque maternelle.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce qui y a Brook. ''**

 **''** **Le match d'aujourd'hui, contre les Mariners. ''**

 **''** **Je vois ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. ''**

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil au réveille.

 **''** **Merde, on va être en retard. ''**

Nous nous dépêchons de nous préparer et parton pour le stade. Une fois arriver nous, nous dirigeons directement vers le vestiaire, la bas Toua nous accueille.

 **''** **Vous avez failli arriver en retard les gars. ''**

 **''** **Désoler on a dormit trop tard. ''**

 **''** **Dépêcher vous le match commence dans quelque minute. ''**

Merdes, Hiromichi semble en colère mais j'y peux rien si nous sommes presque on retards sa se voit qu'il n'a jamais essaie de réveiller Brooklyn le matin. Nous nous préparons rapidement. Arriver vers l'abri une fois arrivé le match commença, les Mariners sont en défense. Kira est envoyer comme premier lanceur, je peux voire les regards de haine que lui lance ses coéquipier. Courage Kira. Imai est envoyé comme premier batteur, puis Satoshi à la fin de la manche nous avons marqué 4 point. Le match continu à notre faveur pendent trois manches, puis je suis envoyé à la batte. Arriver je vois Kira m'adresser un regard plein de colère et entend le receveur marmonner quelques insulte à mon égard. J'essaie de contrôler mes émotions, il lance et je réussi de justesse à faire un home run. Quand j'arrive à l' abri Thomas et brook se dirige vers moi, les larmes me monte aux yeux, le reste de l'équipe le remarque aussi et vienne me rassurer. L'entraineur des Mariners demande un temps mort Kira et remplacer par Tashiro, le batteur suivant s'avance et est sorti c'est à notre tour d'être en défense. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de l'autre abri, ils serrent tous les poings avec raison nous menon 18 à 0 et c'est la fin de la quatrième manche. Tashiro se dirige vers l'abri et c'est là que cela se produit, je vois Yamakawa s'avancer vers Tashiro quelque chose cloche. Il lève son bras et le frappe au niveau de la mâchoire. Je vois Kira se redresser brusquement dans l'abri il hurle son nom et tente de le rejoindre sur le terrain, mais leurs autres joueur l'on empêche. Yamakawa continue de frapper Tashiro.

 **Kawato (Commentateur) ''oh mon dieu mesdames et monsieur, le batteur Yamakawa c'est subitement mit à frapper le lanceur Tashiro. Je vois aussi les joueurs de l'abri empêcher Kira de le rejoindre sur le terrain. ''**

Je me redresse brusquement et me tourne vers l'équipe.

 **''** **Il faut intervenir. ''**

Ils hochent la tête nous sortons de l'abri, je vois les membres de l'équipe se diriger vers labrit des Mariners et permettre à Kira de monter sur le terrain. Je me dirige directement vers Tashiro et m'interpose prennent un coup a sa place, je sens le sang couler de ma lèvre fondu, Yamakawa cesse de frapper surpris par mon geste. Il fait un pas vers moi lève son poing et se prépare à me frapper, je vois un poing l'atteindre à la mâchoire Brooklyn, il m'a défendu. Kira nous rejoint peu de temps après, il s'agenouille aux coter de Tashiro mais celui-ci a perdu connaissance. Il est rapidement sorti du terrain. Le match est annulé. Nous nous dirigeons vers les douches, mais en chemin Thomas m'attire près de lui il passe doucement le bout de ses doigt sur ma lèvre blesser.

 **''** **Ça va aller Itsuki? ''**

 **''** **Bien sûr, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. ''**

Je me retourne vers l'équipe, mais je m'aperçois qui ne sont plus la puis entend des bruit de pas. Merde, les Mariners rapidement nous sommes encercler et les insulter se firent entendre. Je recule vers Thomas il me prend la main, tente de me rassurer, mais les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joue. L'un deux s'approcha pour me frapper je baisse la tête, mais son bras fut retenu je lève les yeux et vois Hiromichi tenir son bras. Les autres membres de l'équipe son-là aussi, ils font fuirent les Mariners Brooklyn se dirige rapidement vers moi et me serre dans ses bras tout en essayant de sécher mes larmes. Le reste de l'équipe s'approche et tente aussi de me réconforter au bout d'une heure je fini par me calmer. Je baisse la tête les joue rouge de honte, j'entends Hiromichi leurs demander de nous laisser seul un moment, ils partent tous sauf Toua, Satoshi et Hiromichi. Celui-ci s'approche de moi, je me recoquille contre la poitrine de brook gêné d'avoir pleuré devant eux.

'' **Ça va Itsuki? ''**

Satoshi semble très inquiet. Je sens mes joues rougir d'avantage, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.

 **''** **Oui ça va aller. ''**

 **''** **Tu es sur? ''**

 **''** **Oui merci pour tout ailleurs. ''**

 **''** **Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. ''**

Il se tourne vers Thomas

 **''** **Thomas qu'est-ce qui c'est passer sur le terrain tout ailleurs? ''**

Thomas s'approche de moi il passe une main apaisante dans mes cheveux

 **''** **Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué la notion d'équipe est différente pour les Mariners. Tashiro a probablement dû faire quelque chose qui leurs a déplus. ''**

 **''** **Juste pour ça. ''**

Du coin de l'œil je vous Toua raccrocher son portable et s'approcher

 **''** **L'un de mes contacte m'a appris dans quel hôpital Tashiro a** **été amener et la raison pour laquelle les Mariners ont agi de cette façon. ''**

 **''** **Pourquoi? ''**

 **''** **Il se trouve que Kira et lui se ont fiancé il y a quelque jours mais leur équipe ne la appris qu'à la cour du match. ''**

Fiancer, je vois c'était donc un geste homophobe.

 **''** **Dans quel hôpital est-il? ''**

 **''** **Pourquoi veut tu le savoir Itsuki. ''**

 **''** **Kira et Tashiro sont les seuls à avoir fait preuve de gentillesse a notre égards quand nous avons été renvoyé et même quand nous fessions partit de l'équipe. ''**

Je vois Toua hocher la tête, il nous tend un papier nous allons au douche et après nous parton directement vers l'hôpital.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira point de vue

Voilà plus d'une heure que je suis assis dans la d'attente et que les médecins l'on amener en salle d'opération. Je regarde les infirmières entrer et sortir de la salle, je tourne nerveusement ma bague de fiançailles essayant en vain de calmer mon stresse. Je sursaute quand lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me tourne et vois Kojima ainsi que Toua et Ideguchi. Un peu plus loin j'aperçois aussi Thomas, Takami et Brooklyn. Takami semble étrangement nerveux, en partit cacher derrière Thomas qui semble essayer de le rassurer, il fixe le sol les joue rouge, puis mon attention se reporte sur Kojima lorsqu'il se mes a parler.

 **''** **Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Tashiro.''**

Satoshi s'assoie a coter de moi.

 **''** **Tu as eu de ces nouvelles''**

 **''** **Non pas encore… merci… merci pour ce que vous avez fait pendent le match.''**

 **''** **T'en fait pas pour cela, enfaite c'est plutôt Itsuki que tu devrais remercier. C'est lui le premier qui a réagi et nous a encourager à intervenir.''**

Je suis surpris par la réponse de Toua, j'ai toujours vue Takami comme quelqu'un d'arrogant et de prétentieux, quand il fessait partit des Mariners. Il n'a jamais fait beaucoup d'effort pour ses lier d'amitié avec nous. Je me tourne vers lui ses joue son encore plus rouge que tout a l'heure, il a presque disparut derrière Thomas qui essaye de le pousser devant.

 **''** **Allez, Itsuki tu voulais lui parler.''**

Takami fit quelque pas devant sans lâcher la main de Thomas, il évite mon regard.

 **''** **Je… je suis désoler… pour ce … ce qui est arrivé… a Tashiro et … pour ce que J'ai… jaiétéunidiotdésoler…''**

Je suis surpris par sa déclaration, mais aussi par ses bégaiement étais-ce pour cela qui nous parlait se peut. Il termine sa phrase rapidement et retourne se cacher derrière Thomas. Je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, Thomas lève une main et la passe doucement dans les cheveux de Takami, j'ignorais qu'il était aussi proche.

 **''** **C'est rien c'est du passer et merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Tashiro.''**

 **''** **C'est… rien…''**

Kojima se tourne vers Thomas.

 **''** **Dis Thomas il bégaie toujours autant. ''**

 **''** **Pour être honnête je m'attendais a pire ça s'améliore. ''**

 **''** **Qu'est-ce qui s'améliore? ''**

Je suis curieux de quoi parlent-ils.

 **''** **Itsuki est très timide et a tendance à bégayer quand il parle a quelque qu'il ne connaît pas beaucoup.''**

 **''** **Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul avec Thomas et Takami.''**

Ils me donnent chacun une accolade avant de nous laisser. Je me tourne vers Thomas, Takami est presque entièrement cacher derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil je vois que Thomas lui tient doucement la main

 **''** **Pourquoi? ''**

 **''** **Pourquoi quoi. ''**

 **''** **Pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'équipe. ''**

Pourquoi nous ont-ils abandonner

 **''** **Nous n'avons pas quitté l'équipe on nous a renvoyé, Brooklyn est le seul à voir démissionner.''**

 **''** **Renvoyer pourquoi ? ''**

Ils s'asseyent sur une chaise à coter de moi, je vois Thomas passer un bras autour de la taille de Takami.

 **''** **Vous êtes ensemble ?''**

 **''** **Oui. ''**

 **''** **Je vois, depuis combien de temps si ce n'est pas indiscret. ''**

 **''** **Presque trois ans nous somme avec Brooklyn aussi. On a appris que tu t'étais fiancé avec Tashiro. Félicitations. ''**

 **''** **Oui il a trois jours. ''**

Un docteur s'approche et se place devant moi

 **''** **Pouvez-vous me suivre monsieur. ''**

Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau je m'assoie sur la chaise devant lui.

 **''** **Ses blessures était sévères, mais l'opération c'est bien passer. Il a eu plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que son bras gauche. Il va falloir quelque mois pour s'en remettre, mais il n'aura aucun s'séquelle permanente. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le voulez, mais il va être un peu somnolant, nous l'avons mis sous morphine pour la douleur.''**

Je me dirige vers sa chambre, entre et m'assoie a coter de son lit lui prenons la main, je passe une main dans ses cheveux et déposant un baisser sur son front.

 **''** **Comment tu te sens chéri ''**

 **''** **Comme si un camion m'étais passé dessus et endormit. ''**

Je l'embrasse doucement.

 **''** **J'ai appris beaucoup de chose pendant que j'étais dans la salle d'attente, mais avant parlant de ce qui ses passer pendent le match. Lorsque Yamakawa s'en est pris à toi, à ma grande surpris Takami et intervenue il ta protéger et a même été frapper en s'enter posant. J'ai aussi appris pourquoi ils n'étaient plus dans l'équipe, le coach les a renvoyer.''**

 **''** **Pourquoi. ''**

 **''** **Ils sont en couple tous les trois, Takami, Thomas et Brooklyn. ''**

 **''** **Vraiment ? ''**

 **''** **Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire par rapport à l'équipe ? ''**

Mon téléphone se mets à vibrer je regarde le message.

 _''_ _Le coach des Lycaons est prêt à vous accueillir dans l'équipe si vous voulez_

 _Toua''_

Une place auprès des Lycaons, attend comment Toua a eu mon numéro et comment a-t-il su que je m'interroge à propos de mon **poste ?**

 **''** **Qui est-ce ? ''**

 **''** **Toua, nous avons une place dans les Lycaons si tu veux. ''**

 **''** **Si ça continue ils vont recruter tous les Mariners. ''**

 **''** **Alors que fait-on de sa proposition? ''**

 **''** **On dirait bien que nous fessons parti de Lycaons maintenant. ''**

Je lui caresse doucement la joue et reste à ses coter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endort, demain sera un nouveaux commencement.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	7. Chapter 7

Toua Point de vue

Je posse mon téléphone avant de le reprendre un de mes informateur ma envoyer un message

 _''_ _Regarde les infos_

 _X''_

J'allume le téléviseur et vois le propriétaire de l'équipe comme je m'en doutais il a profité de la bagarre du match précèdent afin d'influencer le publique

 **Propriétaire Lycaon '' … et la preuve que le fait de laisser les gay pratiquer un sport au niveau professionnelle est non seulement une mauvaise idée mais aussi dangereux ils sont responsable de nombreuse dispute et bagarre les joueurs normal ne devrait pas être en contact avec leur maladie.''**

Je ferme le volume et appelle Hiromichi.

 **''** **Yo! C'est Toua, ça va ? ''**

 **''** **Pas très bien Satoshi est dévaster par ce que le propriétaire a dit. ''**

En effets je peux entendre ses sanglots à travers mon portable.

 **''** **Ne t'en fait pas presque tous nos fans nous ont envoyé des messages de soutien je ne crois pas que cette loi stupide va passer. ''**

 **''** **Tu en es sûr. ''**

 **''** **Certains tu m'a déjà vu avoir tort. ''**

 **''** **Merci Toua, au revoir. ''**

 **''** **Au revoir. ''**

Je jette un coup d'œil à la télévision le propriétaire semble sous le choc a l'écran et afficher en directe une liste des commentaires du compte Facebook de la chaines il y en a plusieurs de soutient et de compassion pour Itsuki et les autre mais aussi de nombreux message d'insulte à l'encontre des propriétaires

En dirait bien que tout ne se passe pas comme prévue n'est pas

 **Animatrice ''suite à cette demande de loi des plus choquante le publique est scandale en effets il n'a pas fallu long avant que des centaines de message emplisse nos messagerie nos cher téléspectateur démontre leurs mécontentement jamais au cours de l'histoire une demande de loi n'a été si mal accueilli je ne crois pas quelle sera accepter.''**

Une publicité s'affiche finalement nos efforts non pas été vain nous avons réussi la réunion a lieux la décision est longue à **prendre après quelque heures le reportage reprend**

 **Animatrice '' après une courte délibération la loi est refuser nous apprenons aussi qu'un mandat d'arrêt a été émis contre les propriétaires de nombreuse équipes… ''**

Je ferme la télévision et éteint ma cigarette avant de prendre mon portable est envoie un message à Itsuki

 _''_ _On a réussi la loi est refuser_

 _Toua''_

Itsuki point de vue

Nous rentrons après le film il a fini plus tard que prévue je vois Brooklyn se diriger directement vers la chambre et se coucher tout habiller il ne se passer que quelque seconde avant que ses renflement ne remplisse la maison puis j'entends la douche couler du coins de l'œil je vois Thomas se déshabiller je reste la quelque seconde le regarder je me dirige vers la chambre et déshabille brook tout en laissant mes doigt courir le long de son torse avant de m'allonger a ses coter après quelque minute je vois thomas revenir il m'embrasse doucement avant de se coucher je reste réveiller quelque minutes et entend mon téléphone sonner je me relevé sur mes coude et tend la main vers la table de chevet et attrape mon portable Louvre et lis le message

 _''_ _On a réussi la loi est refuser_

 _Toua''_

Nous avons réussi, je referme mon portable et m'allonge contre le torse de Brook Toua avait raison nous avons réussi la loi n'a pas été pas passé finalement je sens Brooklyn passer Brooklyn passer un bras autour de ma taille je m'endors doucement bercer par ses renflement.


End file.
